


Boyfriend Applications

by nougatlovingboy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nougatlovingboy/pseuds/nougatlovingboy
Summary: “I don’t want a random person to call me and be like ‘hey you’re cute wanna fuck’.” Arthur complained.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Boyfriend Applications

“Merlin would you quit it already?” Arthur sighed loudly, staring at his best friend who was genuinely making flyers for boyfriend applications. 

“I can’t Arthur. Busy…” Merlin pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he deleted a line of text and began retyping the exact same thing. 

“Meeerlin” Arthur whined, rolling over on the couch like a child

Merlin turned around obediently, giving Arthur a questioning look.

“What?” he asked

“I don’t want a random person to call me and be like ‘hey you’re cute wanna fuck’.” Arthur complained.

“And I don’t want just any guy, so please stop the hassle” he added.

“But you deserve someone Arthur, you’re lonely” Merlin complained.

“You don’t have a boyfriend either, what’s the difference?” 

“Hush, I don’t need a man to be happy but clearly you do. I’m putting up these flyers and you’re gonna post a boyfriend application thing on your Snapchat.” 

“No, I think I’m fine” Arthur sighed and covered his eyes with his arm. He really did want a boyfriend, but he meant it when he said he didn’t want just any guy. He liked Merlin. Which is weird because they’re best friends, yada yada yada, but he couldn’t help it. 

Merlin glared in the direction of his friend. When Arthur was single, it was just too hard for Merlin to handle, so he throws every guy he’s ever met Arthur’s way. Not that Arthur is ever interested in any of them. He just didn’t even want to think of the possibilities. Merlin’s had a crush on his friend for a while but you know how it is. Relationships like that don’t work out most of the time. It could destroy their friendship. 

Merlin sighed while he gathered the papers from the printer. 

“I’m going to put these up around the apartment complex, and I better see that YOLO up on your story when I get back.” 

And then Merlin was out the door. 

Arthur finally took his arm off of his eyes a groaned. 

“I don’t want anyone but you, you dumbass.” Arthur grumbled to himself, not even bothering to do what Merlin said. 

He went on Instagram instead, looking through his own profile. He smiled softly at the pictures of all their friends together before switching to Merlin’s profile. He sighed deeply as he scrolled through his ridiculous posts with cheesy captions. 

A while later Merlin stomped through the door, no flyers in his hands anymore. 

“You didn’t post the YOLO did you?” 

“Nope” Arthur said, popping the ‘p’ as he smiled crookedly at Merlin. 

Merlin glared at Arthur

“Arthur come onnnnn, you gotta at least try to get yourself a boyfriend” 

“I would if I wanted to Merlin.” 

“I know for a fact you want a boyfriend”

“So?” 

“So, I’m gonna get you one.” 

“Merlin don’t you get it?!” 

Merlin was slightly startled at the tone in Arthur’s voice, but he heard the pleading behind it. 

“Get what?” Melrin spoke softly. 

“I don’t want any random guy, ok? This may be really grade school of me but I’ve got a fat crush on someone, so let me mourn my possibilities of being in a relationship with him in peace. Please and thank you.” Arthur huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Merlin’s breath caught in his throat, his heart dropping. So Arthur was into someone. That hurt more than Merlin thought it would. 

Merlin cleared his throat and turned his head. 

“Can I ask whom this person is?” 

“No. There’s no point anyway. Nothing’ll happen.” 

Merlin sighed

“I know how that feels.” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin.

“What do you mean?” He pressed.

“I uh.. I’ve liked someone for a while but there’s really no point cause there’s no way in hell I’m his type” Merlin chuckled softly. 

“Do I know him?” Arthur was sitting up on the couch now

Merlin laughed sadly at that, picking at imaginary fuzz. 

“Depends on context.” 

“Why kind of context?” 

“How familiar are you with yourself Arthur?” Merlin immediately shut his mouth after that, eyes widening.

“ohmygod, I can’t believe I just told you that. Uhm, I’ve gotta go.” Merlin was talking more to himself than Arthur. He turned and ran out the door once again, forgetting his jacket. 

Arthur just stared at where Merlin had been standing. Merlin had a crush on him? 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Arthur immediately ran out of the house after Merlin, being much faster than the latter was a plus. 

“Merlin wait, goddamnit!” 

Merlin stopped running at the sound of Arthur’s voice. He squeezed his eyes shut, not even wanting to look. 

Arthur ran up to Merlin’s side, and turned to stand in front of him. 

“Merls, look at me” Arthur panted out softly. 

Merlin just shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tighter. 

Arthur looked around for a second before sighing. 

“Oh screw it” 

At that, Arthur cupped Merlin’s cheeks and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. 

Merlin’s eyes shot open, he was frozen to his spot. He was still for a moment, his thought racing 1,000 miles an hour. What in the hell was happening right now? 

When Arthur pulled back he looked at Merlin questioningly, pulling his lip into his mouth and biting down on it. 

Merlin blinked at him, bewildered.

“uhm, I’m sorry. I uh- I didn’t mean to y’know-“ Arthur was a bit frightened at Merlin’s reaction

“Actually y’know, forget it. Forget that ever happened, yeah?” Arthur cleared his throat, stepping back from Merlin’s frozen form. 

As he did so Merlin reached out and grabbed his wrist to pull him closer. Merlin was moving on auto-pilot; his thoughts couldn’t catch up to what his body was doing. Instead of kissing him, Merlin just pulled Arthur in for a hug, breathing in deeply while pressing his face into his neck. 

Arthur stood there for a second before wrapping his arms around Merlin, leaning his head against Merlin’s when he heard his small voice. 

“thank you…” Merlin mumbled softly, pressing closer to Arthur. 

That brought a huge smile to Arthur’s face, not pulling away from the hug for a minute. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?” 

Merlin nodded slightly, looking at the ground shyly. 

Arthur smiled, grabbing Merlin’s hand and walking home in silence. 

When they walked in the door, Arthur let go of Merlin’s hand. 

“Should we order a pizza and then watch a movie or something?”

Merlin was silent for a minute before turning to look Arthur in the eyes, smiling at him. 

“I’ve to do something first.” Merlin chuckled, grabbing the front of Arthur’s shirt to pull him closer before pressing their lips together once again. 

It was Arthur’s turn to be shocked, but he was quickly over it, his arms moving to hold onto Merlin’s waist, pressing his lips against Merlin’s softly. 

When they pulled apart, Merlin was beaming at Arthur. 

“You should probably go take those flyers down before I start getting calls.” Arthur laughed softly which earned him a playful shove. 

They ended up kissing a hell of a lot more that night, cuddling on the couch and completely forgetting about the movie that was playing. 

Merlin had his face pressed against Arthur’s neck again, smiling softly against the warm skin before whispering.

“Thank you”

Arthur just smiled and pulled Merlin a little bit closer.


End file.
